


Love Is Where They Are

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Prompts [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dancing and Singing, Disney References, Disney Songs, Disney World & Disneyland, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: The five times Buck and Christopher sing Disney songs to Eddie to try and persuade him to take them to Disneyland, and the one time they go to Disneyland (and Buck sings to him anyway).
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328720
Comments: 21
Kudos: 274





	Love Is Where They Are

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr, who wanted “If you sing that song one more time I will kill you.” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts. With Buck irritating Eddie with Disney songs.

**1.**

When it begins, it's not really supposed to be a thing. Buck's just singing ‘ _Hakuna Matata’_ with Christopher as they pick up his room. 

They're halfway done when Eddie walks by. His steps falter for a moment before he calls back to them. "Not happening!"

Buck's brow furrows and he turns to Christopher. "What is he talking about?"

"He thinks you're trying to convince him to take us to Disneyland," Christopher informs him. 

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Buck asks. "Disney's the happiest place on Earth."

"Dad doesn't think so."

Buck looks towards the door where Eddie just disappeared and bites his lip, a plan forming in his head already. 

He’s going to make sure Eddie learns the joy of Disney, one way or another. Starting today. He starts back up singing, and it’s not long before Christopher joins him.

_Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!_

* * *

**2.**

Really, Eddie should appreciate that Buck is introducing Christopher to some of the Disney classics. Especially considering Eddie didn’t even know he knew what the Great Mouse Detective was. At the time he’d come home to find them watching it he’d been pleased. 

But that had been three weeks ago. Long before Christopher decided he was only going to sing The World’s Greatest Criminal Mind, and nothing else.

Some of the lyrics are questionable, but he always let it slide because it’s a villain. And well, most Disney villains don’t have the best habits. But drowning orphans? Eddie shudders. At least Christopher isn’t singing that part, he supposes. But that doesn’t make it any better. 

He spots Buck grinning into his mug of coffee across from him as Christopher starts in again, and throws a piece of bacon at him.

“Someone is grumpy this morning,” Buck teases.

“I don’t know how you’re not,” Eddie says. “He’s been singing this constantly.”

“It’s a good song,” Buck says.

“It’s really not.”

“What’s that? You love it? Hey Christopher!”

The singing stops. Eddie has a moment to be relieved. But then Buck smirks. “Your Dad loves this song, buddy. And we can’t quite hear you.”

“Buck,” Eddie warns.

“Okay!” Christopher calls over to them. And then he starts singing again. And the louder part is certainly right.

_Even louder!  
We'll shout it!  
No one can doubt what we know you can do  
You're more evil than even you  
Oh, Ratigan! Oh, Ratigan!  
You're one of a kind!  
To Ratigan! To Ratigan  
The world's greatest criminal mind!_

From the way Buck is smirking at him it’s almost as if he’s the criminal mastermind in this story. 

* * *

**3.**

No one but Maddie knows it, but Mulan was always one of Buck’s favorite movies growing up. He’d watch it constantly, belting out the songs as he danced around his room. He always had a soft spot for ‘ _Reflection’_ , but nothing can ever compare to Donny Osmond singing. Nothing. Buck may have had a massive crush on Li Shang, but that's beside the point.

So of course Buck has to give Christopher a proper introduction to it when he says he’s never seen the movie. It’s unacceptable. Everyone needs to watch Mulan. Christopher immediately takes a liking to it, much to Buck’s delight. 

It doesn't even occur to Buck for _‘I’ll Make a Man out of You’_ to be part of their plan. He just loves singing it with Christopher. It’s a fun, energetic song. If they happen to be singing it when Eddie gets home from the store one night, well that’s just a happy accident.

“How long exactly is this going to go on?” Eddie calls from the doorway.

“Can’t hear you,” Buck calls back. “Only Donny.”

Eddie shakes his head, “I take it you’re not helping with dinner?”

Buck stops and turns to him, lips pursed. “Are you going to try to cook?”

“Why is that so surprising?”

“Because you can’t cook,” Buck argues. 

“I can.”

“Can’t,” Buck says. “But let me finish this and I’ll help.”

Eddie waves his hand in a go on gesture and Buck just shakes his head, “You could join us, you know?”

He continues to dance and beckons to Eddie, who laughs and shakes his head. It’s not until Christopher calls him over, that he caves. He doesn’t sing, but he dances with them at least. Buck counts that as a win. Besides, Christopher and Buck sing loud enough for the three of them.

_Be a man  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

* * *

**4.**

Buck admits he might use this whole musical business to his advantage. Just a bit. Or he tries to. Not that singing Disney songs to get Eddie to cave to bringing Christopher to Disneyland hasn’t been. But well, he might have other things in mind when he starts in on the next song. He starts out by humming it to himself as he helps Christopher clean up the table after dinner.

It’s only after Christopher is in bed that he starts singing it. He waits until he can hear Eddie coming back down the hall, not wanting to miss his chance. He sways to the tune in his head as he sings and wipes down the counter, noting Eddie watching him from the doorway.

_Someday my prince will come  
Someday we'll meet again  
And away to his castle we'll go  
To be happy forever I know  
Someday when spring is here  
We'll find our love anew_

Once he’s done, he keeps humming to himself. Waiting. Hoping.

“Are you looking for a prince, Buck?” Eddie asks him. Buck can tell he’s curious, even as he tries to keep his tone casual.

Buck just smiles and looks at him head on. “Maybe I am. Or maybe I have someone specific in mind.”

“Oh yeah?” Eddie asks. He pushes off the doorway and steps closer. “Anyone I know?”

“I’d say you two know each other pretty well,” Buck says. “ _Really_ well, in fact.”

Eddie opens his mouth to say something, and Buck holds his breath. This could be it. 

Except then Christopher is shouting his name from his bedroom. Eddie hesitates by the door for a moment, but Buck waves him off. “Go. Christopher needs you. I’ll finish cleaning up.”

* * *

**5.**

It's almost two months of singing Disney songs before Buck brings out the big guns. He's been saving it, not wanting to use the song unless they absolutely had to. But Eddie's stubborn, so they don't really have a choice. And since singing about needing a prince backfired, Buck has to hope a little Disney magic can help them. So he needs this to work. For Christopher, of course. 

"Alright," Buck says, leaning in close to Christopher. "He's about to come in. Are you ready?"

Christopher nods, "I'm ready, Buck."

A few minutes later Eddie comes down the hall. Buck's momentarily distracted by how good his hair looks when it's in disarray after his shower. But then Christopher nudges him. 

Eddie looks between them with a frown. "Why are you two so quiet?"

"We have a surprise for you," Christopher tells him. 

Eddie leans against the door, "Okay. You have my attention."

Christopher looks at Buck, who gives him a thumbs up. "On three." 

He counts off, and on three they start singing. Eddie's eyes widen, and his hands twitch at his sides. "Please not this," he whispers. 

But all Buck and Christopher do is keep singing.

_It's a world of laughter  
A world of tears  
It's a world of hopes  
And a world of fears  
There's so much that we share  
That it's time we're aware  
It's a small world after all_

"Okay okay stop!" Eddie says, trying to talk over them. 

Both Christopher and Buck sing louder. 

Buck gives an "oomph!" when Eddie tackles him back onto the floor. "Evan Buckley, if you sing that song one more time I will kill you."

Buck waves his hand and Christopher falls silent. He smiles innocently at Eddie, "Now there's no need for such anger. Especially over such a nice song."

"You know how annoying it is," Eddie says. 

Buck shrugs. He can tell Eddie is wavering. He has been a lot of the past few weeks. He just needs a little push. "Christopher likes it. But maybe if you agreed to bring him to Disneyland…"

"I will bring you both if it means you'll stop singing that song," Eddie says. "Please."

Buck grins and pats Eddie's cheek. "I knew we could wear you down."

"We should have done Small World first," Christopher says. 

And yeah maybe that's true. But then he wouldn't have the joy of the last few months of annoying Eddie with Disney songs. 

* * *

**+1**

Buck is torn between watching Eddie and Christopher all day. Christopher, because the kid can’t stop smiling and looks so excited to finally be at Disneyland. Eddie well… Buck is usually watching Eddie regardless. He can’t help it. But today Buck has been taking in his reaction to everything. 

He knows Eddie was doubtful about bringing them, so Buck has made it his mission to make sure he has a good time. He seems to be. He’s been smiling just as much as Christopher, but that might be because it’s hard not to smile when Chris looks so happy. His happiness is infectious. Even strangers can’t help but smile as they pass by.

They take their time though, not wanting to tire Christopher out too quickly. Christopher wants to see everything, but Eddie assures him they’ll come back tomorrow so he can. Both he and Buck made sure they had a few days off during the week so they could. It’s summer. They deserve a vacation. Even if it is one close to home.

What surprised Buck the most was Eddie getting them a room at the Disneyland Hotels for their time here. When Buck had questioned him, he’d just shrugged and said if they were doing this, he wants Christopher to have the full experience. 

Buck has no doubt Christopher will be passing out as soon as they get back to the room tonight. After the fireworks, of course. He’s been insistent on seeing them for weeks, and hasn’t let them forget it all day. 

“Come on,” Christopher says, pulling on Eddie’s sleeve. “We need to get a good spot.”

Eddie just laughs and scoops him up into his arms, “Well then, we better get you your popcorn, huh?”

“I can do it while you find a spot,” Buck offers.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, better to divide and conquer,” Buck tells him. “Do we need anything else?”

“A pretzel,” Eddie says. “I know you’ve been craving one all day.”

Buck nods and sets off towards the stand he saw nearby. Luckily the line isn’t too long yet, so he doesn’t have to wait more than a few minutes. He gets the food and then calls Eddie to find out where he’s sitting with Christopher. 

“Alright, we have popcorn,” Buck says, handing Christopher the bucket he got. “And it’s refillable, so we can bring it back tomorrow.”

“Yay!” Christopher says and immediately digs in.

“Really?” Eddie asks. He snatches a piece of Buck’s pretzel and grins. “Refillable?”

“What? Every kid needs a souvenir popcorn bucket, Eddie. _And_ it’s the Lion King.”

“He does love the Lion King,” Eddie says. Christopher isn’t paying the least bit of attention to them. He’s too busy eating his popcorn and watching the parade as it goes by.

“It is a classic,” Buck says. “With some good songs.”

“Yes, you proved that a few weeks ago.”

“I wasn’t talking about Hakuna Matata.”

“I Just Can’t Wait To Be King?”

Buck shakes his head and leans in, “No. Something a little more… romantic.”

Buck’s nervous as hell right now. But he’s been waiting for the perfect moment, and now here it is. He’s not about to waste it. So he does the only thing he can think of. He sings.

_He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
The king I see inside?_

Buck sings the words, leaning into Eddie's side. "Come on Eddie. I know you know the words."

Eddie sighs, "You don't want me to sing."

"Come on," Buck presses. "If you can't let loose and sing at Disney, where can you?"

Eddie turns towards him, face thoughtful. Buck expects another retort. But that's not what he gets. What happens instead is Eddie shifts closer and takes Buck's face in his hands. He smiles and brushes his thumbs across his cheeks. 

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are_

Buck's breath catches in his throat at Eddie's words, and the way he's looking at him. As if he's the only thing Eddie sees. "Eddie."

"Don't tell me you've gone speechless on me now," Eddie teases, but Buck can see the vulnerability there. He knows what it must have taken for Eddie to open himself up like this. 

Buck doesn't think. He acts. He leans down those last few inches and kisses Eddie, hoping he hasn't read this wrong. He doesn't have long to wonder before Eddie is kissing him back, lips moving softly against his.

Buck cuts it off sooner than he'd like, but all too aware of their surroundings. Still he can't resist placing another quick kiss to Eddie's lips just to see him smile. 

"I love you," Buck says softly, reaching up to cover Eddie's hand with his. "Tonight and always."

“I love you too,” Eddie tells him, brushing their noses together. “I’m glad we came.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Eddie says. “There is a sort of magic to it.”

The fireworks start going off above the castle and Buck laughs and presses another kiss to Eddie’s lips. Magic indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
